Laboratorio Número 700: Los experimentos
by Zeny
Summary: Sobre la creación de Boruto, Salada, Himawari y otras abominaciones. / CRACK! / Esto es una Parodia!/


_**Los experimentos**_

_**0-0-0-0**_

**La gente se pregunta por qué los hijos de las parejas kannon nacieron tan particularmente…**_**únicos.**_

**Pues aquí está la respuesta que todos querían:**

_En la creación de Menma participaron Kishimoto-sensei y el reconocido científico Orochimaru-san._

_ ¿Qué es lo que espera, Masashi-san?

_ Que parezca una fusión de Naruto y Sasuke. _– Hay PASIÓN en su voz -_ Cool, impactante, salvaje, alocado. Que lo confundan con el hijo de mis hijos.

_ ¿Podemos también agregarle los accesorios de Sasuke?

_Buena idea, Orochimaru-san. Estoy de acuerdo.

_ Kukuku, como usted diga.

—_Y así nació Menma, un ser perfecto__**—**_

_Kishimoto-sensei sonríe orgulloso. Menma sonríe al público y las fangirls se desmayan._

**o-o-o-o-o**

_En la creación de Sarada, Boruto y Himawari, sin embargo…_

_Naruto y Sasuke están sujetos con correas sobre mesas metálicas en el salón de operaciones. Enfermeros y médicos con máscaras de payasos asisten a Orochimaru-san y a Kishimoto-sensei._

__ No te muevas, Naruto-kun, tenemos que cambiar todo dentro de ti. _

__ ¡¿Qué demonios!? ¡Suéltenme, malditos! – forcejea como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_De hecho, sí depende._

__ Lo siento, Naruto-kun, es parte del contrato… _

__ ¡No se te ocurra tocar a Sasuke! ¿¡Me oíste!? ¡Te mataré si le haces algo!_

__ A Sasuke no hay que hacerle nada...Solo un poco de maquillaje para que se parezca a Madara-san y listo._

_Madara está sobre el techo cantando: _¡¿WHAT ABOUT LOVE!?

_ ¿El mismo estilista que arregló a Gaara-san?

_ El mismo.

_Orochimaru-san prepara el escalpelo._

__ Primero, extraeremos el corazón..._

__ ¡¿QUÉ!? ¡Padre, padre! ¡Sálvanos!_

__No te preocupes...tu alma se quedará aquí. - se aguanta las lágrimas. _

_En sus manos Kishimoto-sensei aprieta una cajita con el rótulo _**698**.

_Entra Kakashi._

_ Masashi-sama, tiene una llamada pirata.

_ Sí, ya voy… - sale del salón arrastrando el alma con los pies.

_ Que comience la operación…

_ ¡AUXIIIIIILIOOOO!

_Varias agónicas horas después…_

_… ¿Masashi-san, Masashi-san?

_Kishimoto-sensei se fuma un porro y resopla, desganado._

_La vida es cruel.

_Por eso siempre estoy reencarnando.

_El mangaka suspira como si se le fuera la vida._

_La vida es cruel, pero el Destino es más cruel...

_ ¿Masashi-san?... – _Orochimaru lo mira con algo de...Pues duda, es su creador y a veces se vuelve loco._

_Trae a Suigetsu.

_Aparece Suigetsu._

_ ¿Me llamaron?

_ Al parecer vas a ayudar en un experimento genético, Suigetsu.

_ ¿Qué? ¡Pero si yo a penas me sé cortar las uñas!

_Kishimoto asiente._

_Mejor aún. Ve al contenedor de la basura y coge lo que más te llame la atención. - _se frota las manos como el trollazo que es._

_ ¿Estás seguro? Hay pelos de Karin ahí. Y caca de Kurama.

_Sí, sí, sí, tú ve.

_Qué planea hacer, ¿Masashi-san?_ – pregunta Orochimaru._

_Kishimoto-sensei esboza una sonrisa malvada._

_ ¡Si el destino te da limones... ¡Hazle mermelada!

_ … ¿Qué?

_ ¡He…hehe…HAHAHAHAHAHA! -se desquicia - ¡Si eso es lo que quiere… ¡Lo tendrán! ¡Pero será a _**MÍ**_ MANERA!

_**¡Chanchanchanchan!**_

_Orochimaru se coloca a una distancia segura._

_Se ve a Kishimoto-sensei con un caldero negro burbujeante, echando cosas de dudosa procedencia._

_ Pelo de bruja, bigotes de rata, piel de tortuga...

_Suigetsu, desde una esquina, habla con Orochimaru:_

_ Creo que no se tomó su medicina hoy.

_Eso es lo que pasa cuando le cortas los brazos a alguien, Suigetsu.

_El peliblanco trata de hablar con su desquiciado creador, quien ahora vertía el contenido del caldero en una licuadora._

_ ¿Masashi-san? Yo sé que usted es una persona muy organizada y perfeccionista, pero me gustaría recordarle que como el que viene es hijo de una Hyuuga-

_ ¿Dijiste algo, Suigetsu?

_Kishi presiona el botón _ON_._

_Le digo que-

_ ¡AAH, NO TE ESCUCHO! ¡Creo que la licuadora está haciendo MUUUCHO RUIIIIIDO!

_El ruido del motor hace eco por toda la casa_.

_Creo que se le zafó un tornillo. – _Suigetsu dice._

_Creo que falta algo... – _Kishimoto se saca un tornillo de la oreja y lo echa en la licuadora: _PLUCK!_ - _¡Listo!

_Mientras tanto, en la terraza de la casa de Kishimosto-sensei, Yamato, Karin,y Juugo con sus pajaritos disfrutan de sus vacaciones._

_¿Crees que saldremos de nuevo alguna vez? _– pregunta la pelirroja recostada bajo una sombrilla abanicándose._

_Juugo suspira._

_Nuestra única esperanza es el relleno.

_Yamato se deprime y come Ramen made in Pierrot._

_Entonces no tengo esperanzas.

_Kurama gruñe desde su caja de arena:_

_ ¡CÁLLENSE Y DÉJENME DORMIR!

**0-0-0-0-0-0**


End file.
